By the Lakeside
by SilverSauce
Summary: Gokudera thinks over his most recent failure and begins to doubt hismself. Yamamoto shows up and makes Gokudera realize that not only is he more than capable of being the right-hand, he's loved. Simple, fluffy oneshot. Yaoi. YAMAGOKU, 8059


_

* * *

_

_**By the Lakeside**_

* * *

Gokudera silently stood in front of the gorgeous lake, watching the sun set behind the horizon. It was a beautiful sight really; the sky was ablaze with ardent hues, a few milky clouds lazily streaking towards the scorching light of the sun. The water of the lake was clear and peaceful, and reflected the emblazoned glory of the sky perfectly. The scene was incredible, and yet Gokudera could not even begin to enjoy the view.

Presently, a serene breeze rippled through the bomber's hair and tossed the silver strands around lightly. A scowl marred his otherwise smooth features as he dwelled on what kept him from being truly aware of his surroundings. He'd failed yet again during the latest mission; he had let the tenth be snatched right out from under him, and if it hadn't been for that stupid baseball idiot stepping in at the last moment, the boss surely would have been severely injured—or worse. Why was it that he was such a failure? He couldn't even begin to understand—what kind of right-hand man failed in protecting his leader? And then that smiling moron, he stepped in and did so easily what Gokudera couldn't.

"Maybe I truly am not fit to be the right-hand man," Gokudera murmured to himself.

"Don't say that," a low, quiet voice called out from behind him.

Gokudera turned around to see the idiot standing there, a frown on his normally smiling face.

"Dammit, idiot, don't sneak up on me like that!" Gokudera snarled. Despite being disappointed in himself, he found it quite easy to muster up anger towards Yamamoto. He starred defiantly into Yamamoto's rich brown eyes for a moment before turning back around to face the rapidly darkening sky. A moment of silence passed between the two guardians with the bomber starring at nothing and Yamamoto's gaze boring into his back before Gokudera calmed down and spoke again.

"Che. And why shouldn't I say that?"

Gokudera felt his anger bubbling as Yamamoto didn't respond. The stupid baseball idiot was the one who interrupted _him_ and now he wasn't answering?! The storm guardian's hand clenched into a fist, and he was ready to punch the idiot square in the jaw before a strong hand whirled him around. Confused at the gesture, Gokudera gaped, shocked for a moment before noticing that the warm appendage was still latched persistently onto his shoulder. He gazed into Yamamoto's eyes, seeking an explanation for the grip and his breath hitched slightly at what he found. Those rich warm brown eyes were swirling with an intense and passionate look that made Gokudera feel light-headed. What he was intending to do with his fist beforehand was all but forgotten as a new desire made itself known in Gokudera's mind—he wanted to kiss the big idiot. The bomber's cheeks became flushed and Gokudera suddenly felt very warm.

"Because, Gokudera, you are incredible." Yamamoto said simply, in a slightly husky voice, his eyes still glazed over with passion… and want?

Then the bigger man drew Gokudera's lithe smaller frame into his strong arms and embraced him tightly. The storm guardian's heart thumped loudly in his chest against Yamamoto's own chest. He felt so safe and cared for in those arms—he never wanted to let go. They broke apart slightly, and just when he was about to regain coherent thought, large, warm lips kissed his small, soft lips thoroughly. A small moan escaped from Gokudera's lips as Yamamoto then moved to nibble lightly on his earlobe.

"There is no one I know who is more resolved, determined, passionate, and brave—all the things a right-hand man should be," the rain guardian mumbled lightly against Gokudera's cheek, and the smaller man trembled.

'_He's such an idiot,'_ Gokudera mused. _'But—'_

In that moment, Gokudera thought of a million ways he could begin to say thank you to those heartfelt words, but instead he settled on showing by lightly pressing his lips against the taller. Yamamoto readily accepted this sacrifice and hungrily ravaged Gokudera's mouth, delving his tongue into the cavern and tasting his, yes _his_, bomber's scent. He shivered pleasantly at the taste, and began to kiss even more deeply, a small moan of his own escaping from the back of his throat.

They kissed like that for awhile, the splendid sunset and tranquil lake forgotten; while Yamamoto reminded Gokudera that he himself was much more incredible than any of those things.

* * *

Ahh, I love these two so much!! They are so cute, ne? My first 8059 story ever, so please go easy on me! I think its pretty good, but if anybody has any constructive criticism, I'd love to hear it. Thanks for reading! Please R&R if you get the chance.

~SilverxxAngel


End file.
